Pant-like disposable undergarments for absorbing human exudates, such as fecal matter, urine and/or other material can appear similar in size and shape to regular cloth underwear that is designed to be laundered and reused one or more times. A disposable undergarment is intended to be worn by persons, such as infants, toddlers, or adults, for single use or temporary use and is meant to be disposed of after being used once instead of being laundered, dry cleaned, or otherwise made ready for reuse. Examples of disposable undergarments include infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, feminine hygiene pants, and the like.
Currently, some disposable undergarments, such as disposable incontinent underwear products, feature limited stretch ability. For instance, an undergarment may stretch horizontally at the waist area through use of one or more elastic strands, such as LYCRA strands. However, such limited stretch may not provide optimal fit for all persons or all situations.